Growth hormone metabolic actions throughout life, and many growth hormone deficient patients who came off growth hormone treatment when reaching adult life develop symptoms of weakness, and changes in body composition. This is a double-blind multicenter study to assess whether growth hormone treatment of adults with growth hormone deficiency will improve physical and psychosocial well being.